Sobre a Sua Pele
by Lorena Soares
Summary: Derek é um tipo de lobisomem que já está extinto, um lobisomem feito de pura magia das fadas. Mas durante uma das guerras, ele acabou sendo preso em um quarto selado. Muitos e longos anos depois, quando ele já está livre, ele procura pela criança que foi dada a ele como um presente, para proteger e amar. [STEREK]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Eu estava preso naquele quarto durante tantos anos, que eu nem sei mais o que se passava pelo mundo, eu não sabia mais quanto tempo havia se passado, e eu não tinha ideia de como eu me parecia. Eu ainda me lembrava do treinamento e repetia as transformações de forma repetida até que eu já tinha completado todo o processo de controle. A cada vez eu tentava fazer mais rápido, e meu corpo já estava desacostumado ao período de 24h. Eu continuava a exercitar meu corpo humano, todos os dias. Mas eu não sabia como estava indo. Eu não sabia como eu me parecia._

_Durante anos eu não escutei nada além do som da minha própria voz, durante anos eu não via uma luz. Por isso, foi uma surpresa quando ouvi a porta do quarto deslizar aberta e na frente aparecerem duas crianças e um homem mais velho. As duas crianças foram deixadas dentro e eu me escondi no fundo do quarto, esperando pelo movimento delas. Eu enxergava excepcionalmente bem no escuro, principalmente se eu tinha me transformado._

_As crianças começaram a vasculhar o quarto e eu fugi delas, não me sentindo altruísta o suficiente para ajuda-las, sequer quando elas bateram a cabeça contra a pia. Com o tempo, as crianças se acalmaram em um canto e eu pensei em voltar para minha rotina. Minha surpresa, no entanto, quando uma das crianças se aproximou de mim quando eu estava me preparando ara fazer flexões._

_Era uma garotinha de olhos castanhos brilhantes e grandes. Há meio minuto ela estava a três metros de distancia, e no outro ela estava ao meu lado. Rugi forte para ela, mas ela não se moveu, continuou a me olhar com olhos brilhantes._

_– Eu estive procurando por você durante muito tempo..._

_– Claudia! – o menino que estava longe começou a andar, seguindo a voz dela._

_– Eu nunca imaginei encontrar um de vocês... – Claúdia disse e eu fiz meus olhos brilharem, batendo a pata nela e jogando-a contra a parede no quarto._

_O garoto parou de se mover na mesma hora, os olhos brilhando dourado. A garota se levantou também com os olhos dourados e riu se aproximando do garoto. Ela começou a arrastá-lo para perto de mim e eu tinha que parar isso quanto antes._

_– Fique._

_– Claudia, não vamos lá!_

_– Escute o menino, Claudia. Ou eu vou mata-la._

_Isso pareceu pará-la de imediato. Eu sorri, ameaças de morte eram efetivas então. As crianças se sentaram e se abraçaram. Voltei a fazer minhas flexões, mas os olhos atentos da menina em mim me deixava desconfortável. Eu olhei para eles com meus olhos azuis e vi diversas circulações sanguíneas vermelhas. Isso sim era novidade._

_– Vocês são humanos? – eu perguntei e ela sorriu._

_– Sim... – ela me disse e o garoto já tinha dormido ao seu lado – Você tem nome?_

_– Dezydery. – eu disse, me lembrando do nome de família que não usava há muito tempo. – Mas você não pode pronunciá-lo, as pessoas me chamam de Derek._

_– Derek Hall, eu sou Claudia Stilinski. Esse é meu marido, Hazel Stilinski._

_– Vocês eram maiores desde que me lembro._

_– Nós humanos mudamos muito. Somos mais parecidos com vocês agora... – ela me disse e eu olhei confuso – Derek Hall, por quanto tempo você esteve aqui?_

_– Eu não sei. Não mais que alguns anos, eu suponho. – eu respondi, coçando a cabeça – Vocês têm noticia de Paige?_

_– Quem é Paige? – ela era estupida?_

_– Minha noiva, Paige. Ela estava absorvendo a Estrela do Leste quando eu fui trancado aqui, ela estava defendendo nossas terras dos lobisomens._

_– O que ela era?_

_– Uma fada. – eu disse – Eu só posso servir as fadas..._

_– Eu sou uma fada também Derek Hall. Mas eu também sou humana..._

_– Eu não entendo como você pode ser uma fada e ser uma humana? Por que você não está morta?!_

_– Muita coisa mudou Derek Hall. Você está aqui por mais de um milênio eu acho..._

_– Um milênio? – isso seria mais de 1000 anos..._

_– Sim. Eu penso que sua noiva está morta, assim como toda sua família. Eu sinto muito..._

_Eu deixei a menina longe e não falei mais com ela. Toda a minha família ainda estava viva, eu tinha certeza. E minha noiva também. Assim que tudo estivesse bem, eu iria poder sair deste quarto e ficar ao lado deles, eu tinha certeza..._


	2. Chapter 1

Notas iniciais do capítulo

POV's Derek

**Capitulo Um**

_**Flashback on**_

_– Derek Hall, você sabe o que é um presente? – Eu olhei para aquela mulher que eu já via durante algum tempo._

_– Sim, eu sei. – respondi, ainda segurando a criança pequena em meus braços._

_– Venha cá, Derek Hall. Dê-me meu filho... – e eu fui até ela, entregando-lhe a criança._

_Ela colocou a mão em minhas costas e eu senti queimar. Mas ela me fez permanecer ali, sem mover um músculo. Quando ela se afastou, ela pegou e me devolveu a criança, sorrindo._

_– Mostre-me as costas dele. – ela me pediu e eu fiz. Ela fez mesma coisa, mas a criança agora chorava com força, se esperneando – Eu lhe dei meu filho de presente Derek._

_– Claudia, você não pode! – eu disse, balançando a criança contra meu peito para que ela parasse de chorar – Você sabe que..._

_– Eu vou embora daqui a pouco e quando você for libertado, eu já estarei muito longe. Mesmo nesse mundo, mesmo você sendo libertado e se sentindo deslocado, meu filho vai sempre vai te aceitar como você é... Basta buscá-lo._

_– Como eu vou encontrá-lo?_

_– A marca que está em você está nele. E quando vocês se encontrarem novamente, você vai saber por que seus olhos vão estar vermelhos, assim como os dele._

_– Claudia..._

_– Cuidado Derek Hall. Quando vocês estiverem juntos, as coisas vão mudar e você vai ter que cuidar dele... Você promete para mim, Derek Hall?_

_– Eu prometo Claudia. – eu disse, olhando diretamente para os olhos vermelhos que me encaravam sorrindo – E eu prometo a você também... – a risada que ele me deu encheu meu peito de felicidade._

_**Flashback off**_

Quando abri meus olhos pouco antes do avião aterrissar, senti um frio na barriga. Os passageiros começaram a sair e pegar sua bagagem. Eu ainda estava me acostumando a todos os batimentos cardíacos que eu conseguia escutar e dos ensinamos que Claudia me deu antes de eu ser libertado. Claudia havia me deixado todas as riquezas da minha falecida família, eu não sei como. Havia uma carta que eu estava seguindo, diferente do que Claudia sabia, havia alguns mutantes humanos que se transformavam em lobos. Eu estava na cidade em que morava uma família completa.

Peguei um taxi e me dirigi para lá. Eu conheci uma jovem chamada Laura, nós nos falamos pelo computador, apesar de ainda ser muito confuso para mim, e ela me convidou para estar ao lado dela e da família. Seria uma grande coisa para mim, eu poderia aprender mais sobre essa civilização. Claudia me ensinou bem algumas coisas, mas eu ainda tenho muito a aprender. Eu peguei o celular e liguei para Laura.

– Hey, BigBro! – a voz dela era muito animada.

– Laura, o motorista não sabe chegar ao seu endereço.

– Oh, diga a ele para ir para a entrada da Preservação. Ele segue e a primeira casa entre as árvores é a nossa.

– Obrigado. – eu disse - Eu chego ai em um minuto.

– Ao seu tempo, BigBro!

Eu disse as coordenadas ao motorista e depois de 10 minutos nós chegamos. Eu paguei ao motorista e me dirigi para a porta de frente. No mesmo momento, no entanto, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros saiu correndo pela porta de frente sendo seguida por dois outros jovens correndo e gritando. Laura estava vindo atrás dos garotos que tinham se enfiado no meio das árvores. Mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir a voz dos garotos correndo.

Laura estava me olhando com os braços cruzados e uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Eu sorri para ela, tentando desfocar meus sentidos das crianças. Laura começou a conversar sobre as pessoas que moravam ali e que eles não teriam problema algum em manter-me no quarto de hóspedes pelo tempo que fosse. Laura contou que Tália estava chegando ao fim da tarde e que eu poderia me ocupar em desfazer as duas malas que eu trouxe.

Eu estava ocupado o suficiente durante há primeira hora, mas então eu voltei a escutar gritos e risadas no andar de baixo da casa. Seguido de um rugido alto de Laura, já que ela era a única lobisomem na casa, além de mim. Aparentemente, alguns dos garotos que estavam lá não estavam muito de acordo com ela.

– Não ainda mostrar esses dentes, Laura! Nós ainda não temos tanto medo de você assim!

– Cale a boca, Stilinski! – ela disse e todo o meu corpo travou na hora.

Sem nem perceber eu corri para a sala e encontrei Laura transformada prendendo os braços de um garoto contra a parede. Todos na sala se viraram para mim e, quando Laura abandonou as mãos do garoto e veio caminhando, o menino olhou em meus olhos e eu vi. Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos e eu podia escutar claramente a batida do corão frenética. Medo, ele estava sentindo medo, assim como seu pai sentia de mim na primeira vez que nos encontramos.

No mesmo momento eu olhei para Laura, que estava caminhando até onde eu estava com cautela. Quando percebi ela estava quase na minha frente e um garoto estava sacudindo a criança que estive procurando durante seis anos. Eu era muito mais antigo que Laura, meus poderes eram muito mais elevados que o dela, por isso ela não conseguiu me impedir de chegar perto do filho de Claudia. Joguei a criança que estava com ele longe e segurei seu rosto perto do meu. Os olhos brilhavam vermelho ainda e ele não parecia muito conciente. Eu sabia o que fazer.

– Egidiusz Stilisnki... – eu disse e ele piscou os olhos – Egidiusz, acorde.

– O que diabos você está fazendo?! – ele me empurrou longe e eu escutei um rosnado.

Quando ia me virar para o lado, um animal me atacou, pulando em minhas costas. Transformei-me em um minuto, jogando-o diretamente em Laura, que o segurou como uma bola, mesmo batendo contra a parede. Minha forma era muito maior que a deles, a mesma altura que a minha forma humana. Eu vou protege-lo de tudo, mesmo que eu tenha que matar esse garoto. No mesmo momento, Laura a garota de cabelos negros e o menino estavam meio transformados.

_– Eu vou protegê-lo... _– eu disse, virando o rosto para Egidiusz, sorrindo – _Eu prometo..._

Na hora, uma mulher entrou pela casa batendo a porta e ostentando uma postura de liderança. Ela era provavelmente a alfa da casa, ou seja, a mãe de Laura, Talia. Os garotos transformados olharam para a mãe, mas ainda rosnavam para mim. Seria relativamente fácil abatê-los, mas agora que eles estavam com sua alfa, seria até um problema.

_– Venha comigo, Egidiusz... – _eu disse a ele e Talia olhou para mim com olhos surpresos, mas eu ainda estava esperando o movimento dele_ – Não fique com medo... – eu disse, esfregando meu focinho no seu pescoço._

– Aw, cara! – ele disse e fugiu de mim, ficando ao lado de Tália.

– Quem é você? – Tália se dirigiu a mim.

_– Derek Hall, senhora. _– eu disse, abaixando a cabeça _– É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la..._

– Transforme-se de volta, Derek, por favor.

Na mesma hora, eu voltei a minha forma humana, no entanto, eu ainda estava nu. A alfa da casa manteve-se impassível, mas minha querida criança ficou toda vermelha, cobrindo o rosto. As outras crianças ainda estavam transformadas e rosnando para mim. A mãe as mandou pararem e assim elas fizeram. O garoto que antes estava com Egidiusz dirigiu-se de volta para ele e eu rosnei. Eu não confiava nesse garoto, e Talia estende a mão, parando o menino no caminho.

– Derek, você gostaria de se explicar? Você pode deixar seu olhar alfa.

– Isso não é minha visão alfa... – sorri para ela – Isso é efeito de um feitiço feio por Claudia...

– Minha mãe? – Egidiusz disse, os olhos arregalados e eu fui para frente, chegando bem perto dela e dele.

– Claudia me deu você para cuidar, você é um presente para mim!

– O que?! – o garoto e a garota que eu não sabia o nome disseram.

– Sua mãe era meio humana e meio fada. Encontramo-nos muitos anos atrás, quando ela estava presa por sua raça.

– Espera um pouco, você é meio fada Stiles?! – a menina disse.

– Quem é Stiles? – eu perguntei, receoso – Eu pensei que você fosse o unico, Egidiusz!

– Cara, pare de dizer o meu nome! – ele disse num muxoxo – Eu sou Stiles, ninguém consegue pronunciar meu nome...

– Sim, isso por que nós estamos ligados. Assim, nenhum outro ser pode dizer o meu nome ou o seu, além de nós.

– Derek não é o seu nome? – Laura disse, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

– Não o de verdade. Meu nome real é Dezydery, mas não adianta, apenas Egidiusz pode pronunciá-lo...

Todos tentaram falar meu nome, mas apenas Egidiusz conseguiu a pronuncia correta. E quando ele fez, foi como sentir uma paz desumana que eu não sentia há muito tempo, meus olhos ficaram pesados e eu deixei meus músculos relaxarem, sentindo uma corrente elétrica forte e paralisante por todo o meu corpo. Eu podia sentir que Egidiusz ainda estava perto de mim e assim eu finalmente dormi.


End file.
